Dargyn
:This is an article about the Dargyn vehicle. For the article about the enemy, see Dargyn (Enemy). The Dargyn is the basic infantry flying skiff standard to the Grineer Empire. It is designed to fulfill the role of a mobile assault vehicle that one man can operate. Currently, only the Tusk variant in the Plains of Eidolon can be stolen for personal use. There are multiple ways that a Tenno can obtain a Dargyn: *By scouting for parked, unmanned skiffs. *By shooting off the pilot off an active Dargyn. *By hijacking an active Dargyn off the air with an Archwing. *By using 's on an active Dargyn. Mechanics General Though they lack the aerial maneuverability that Archwing offers, they are one of the fastest aerial vehicles in the game, with the top speed up to 66.6m per second and is in fact faster than most of available Archwings, only barely slower than an afterburning Itzal modded with Hyperion Thrusters (with the top speed of 67.9m per second). Armed with a Dargyn Turret mounted on the base of the skiff, Dargyns can provide a supportive heavy fire for allies nearby, each bullet sporting a base damage of 450 with a clip size of 75 bullets with a velocity of 300m per second. Although Dargyns are crudely constructed, the skiff's armor can withstand anti-air missiles employed by the Grineer, which would knock down most Archwings available in the game. Additionally, the durability of the vehicle (health and armor) scales with the Dargyn's level. Interactions Because idle or "parked" Dargyns are treated like enemies, they have certain interactions with abilities, weapons or mods that results in peculiar effects: * 's will increase the damage of a friendly skiff controlled by an allied player. * 's can summon a friendly Dargyn skiff which the players can control, with bonus health and damage at the cost of decaying health. Can be fully healed by exiting and casting the ability again. * 's modded with low power strength will increase the speed of the Dargyn as well as it's fire rate. * 's and can give the vehicle bonus armor as well as health regeneration, although it is tricky to pull off. Cast Hallowed Ground and immediately follow with Renewal while standing near the Dargyn with the mounting prompt ready. Get onto the skiff before Hallowed Ground destroys it and the bonus from both abilities will apply. *Rage mod does not apply to Dargyn, and does not give its user energy through damage. *As an idle Dargyn skiff is treated as an enemy, it will despawn when the player has moved away from it. Trivia *Asides from Archwing, which is Tenno's personal flight equipment, is the first pilotable vehicle in the game. *Only spawns during daytime on the Plains of Eidolon. *Casting 's on a flying Dargyn will send the pilot into the Rift Plane. However, this won't stop the pilot or deactivate the Dargyn, even when is active. Bugs *When entering the cave at Outpost 2 from the seaside and hitting the ceiling and going too deep into the water, one well reset below Cetus resulting in an endless downfall animation. *Some PC players have a problem with unlocking the Joyride Steam achievement, as they have completed the in-game challenge before Digital Extremes linked it with the Steam achievement. This makes the achievement unobtainable for these players. Patch History ;Dargyn Changes With today’s update, you are now able to acquire an active Dargyn in the following ways: *Shoot the Pilot, causing the Dargyn to float gracefully to the ground for you to board: https://imgur.com/PYmmCDJ *Use Loki’s Switch Teleport on the Pilot, leaving him grounded and confused: https://imgur.com/08gPegZ *Use a finisher from behind while using Archwing, allowing you to transition from Archwing to Dargyn: https://imgur.com/R7E21cT In addition to this new mechanic, we have also made the following changes: *Increased mounted Dargyn projectile damage from 250 to 450 and increased the clip size from 50 to 75. *Increased the spawn frequency of Dargyn patrol and idle Dargyn encounters when roaming the Plains. *Introduced. }} Category: Grineer Category: Update 22 Category: Vehicle